


I just want to feel this moment

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Graphic description of birth, M/M, penis is NOT in his tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Donnie and Raph make their own little family within the Hamato Clan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want requests! I love writing but am running out of ideas. Comment your requests (especially for this fandom) and I will see what I can do. I love the TMNT fandom and I can write just about any pairing.

Sweat rolled off Donatello and he trembled against Raph. Don moaned as pain ripped through his lower body. Raph kissed Donnie’s tail, the smaller turtle smiled before pain again coursed through him, he was breathing hard. 

 

Raph moved to catch the egg as Donatello laid it, this was number four. He wiped it off gently and placed it in the incubator with the others. 

 

Don grunted in pain and Raph saw his tail twitch before the muscles in his legs and stomach contracted. Raph couldn’t think of anything else to say that he hasn’t said over and over already. So he kissed the rump of his mate in front of him. Don gave a weak chuckle. 

 

“How ya doin’, Donnie?” He asked softly, anything above a whisper just didn’t seem right in this moment. 

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell how many there are left -ugh- three or four maybe.” He was exhausted. 

 

“Don’t apologize, my love, time means nothing to us right now. How ya feelin’?” Raph could care less how many there are, he just wanted to make Don as comfortable as possible in this uncomfortable situation.

 

Donnie was already kneeling in a nest of blankets and pillows. In an instinct moment Raph made a pretty impressive nest (if he does say so himself). At first he was humored, he wasn’t asked to make the thing, he just did and Don moved right to it as if they had done this a hundred times instead of once ever. Donnie kneeled over pillows that supported him from underneath, and over blankets and more pillows that kept him off the floor, but still in the floor of their bedroom. 

 

All humor was pretty much forgotten when Don’s contractions started, however, the look of pure pain in Don’s eyes burned its image into Raph and the look hasn’t gone away. 

Donnie grunted and pulled Raph from his thoughts, he wanted nothing more than to stop the pain Don was in, but he knew he couldn’t. Don’s body contracted as another egg was starting to crown. His slit was gushing fluids that were tinted with blood. 

 

Instinct told Raph to kiss Don, lick him, do something loving to take his mind from the pain, he didn’t. He was unsure how Don would respond and he didn’t was to make Don uneasy over something like that now.

Donnie, gasped when the egg pushed itself further out of Don. Tears were streaming down his maskless face and his tail was red and swollen. His slit has been stretched to it’s limit four times now and it’s happening again, in between laying eggs his slit closes completely. In the beginning it stayed just open, now it's so swollen it closes.

 

Don yelled out when the egg was released, he whimpered once after it was out. Raph again caught the egg and cleaned it, then put it in the incubator. 

 

“Donnie, you're doing great, just breath, baby.” Raph rubbed his hand gently against the front of Don’s legs and he felt Don relax ever so slightly. 

 

Raph let his instincts take over, he wanted to comfort Donnie. He moved his hands over Don’s legs, then leaning forward he rubbed Don’s stomach gently. When Don let out a less painful moan, he continued. 

 

Raph leaned his head down and kissed Don’s slit. Don tensed and Raph gently licked the skin of the straining turtle’s slit.  Seeming to enjoy it, Donnie’s tail wiggles slowly. Raph moved to kiss it, he licked up and down the shaft of the small appendage. Tasting the salty fluid that covered Don’s body; the task turned him on, like an animal instinct that took over. 

 

“Raph.... what are you... ugh... doing?” Donnie was still in obvious pain.  “I’m just trying to help, Donnie is it okay?” Raph asked, worried he hurt Donnie or making him uncomfortable. “Yes, yes, it's good. Keep going, please.” Don said breathlessly. 

 

Raph licked Don’s tail again and he felt Don’s body contract again. More fluid leaked from Don’s slit as Raph saw an egg crown. “Baby, I can see it, come on baby. You can do it.” Raph said and took Don’s legs in his hands; massaging the skin of his thighs. 

 

Don cried out as the egg pushed through him and into Raph’s hands. Raph again cleaned the egg before putting it in the incubator. Number six. 

 

Raph moved his hand to rub against Don’s stomach. “How many do you think are left?” Raph asked once Donnie had calmed down again. “One... maybe two. I can’t tell exactly. God, Raph, it hurts.” Don moaned and Raph kissed the skin on Don’s rear. He gasped as yet another egg started to crown. “Raph... it hurts!” Don gasped and his body contracted. His tail raised tense and his legs spread slightly. Raph did what he could to comfort Don as he pushed. Don gasped as the egg crowned, it was much bigger then any of the rest had been. 

 

The pain was excruciating. The others had been miserable, but this was the worst by far. Don felt as if it really was ripping him apart. 

 

Raph soothed Donnie the best he could, but he was hurting bad.  His slit strained against the size of the egg. Don gasped and tears rolled down his face; his body was covered in sweat. 

 

“Raph!” his body contracted again and he cried out. When the egg forced itself further out of Don, Raph could see his skin tear around his slit. 

 

“Baby, what can I do to help?” Raph’s voice was a little shaky. He cursed himself for it, but he couldn't worry about that now. 

 

“...Work it... gently.... please...” Don said painfully in between groans and grunts. 

 

Raph worked his hands slowly up Don’s legs to the egg. He gently put his hands on the egg and pulled slightly. Don tensed and Raph didn't move. Don relaxed and Raph pulled again, this time the egg slipped further out if Donnie. 

 

Raph noticed this egg was shaped funny. And much heavier then the rest had been. Donnie moaned as the larger egg was released. Raph quickly cleaned the egg and placed it in the incubator. 

 

He saw Don's body contract again. How can he have anymore? A thick, bloody fluid was pushed through his slit and his body fully relaxed against the pillows. 

 

Raph moved to kiss and licking Don’s face. The salty taste was kinda turning him on, as unacceptable as that was in this moment. 

 

Raph rolled Donnie to his shell and off his stomach. Raph laid next to him  and held him close. 

 

“We are parents.” Donnie was fighting to stay awake. 

 

“Yea, we are. I promise to make a great dad and great mate. Now, get some sleep, my love.”

 

“Look at them. They are so perfect. How many do you think will really survive?”

 

Raph winced. He knew it was possible most would not survive. And some looked better than others, but he didn't was to think of them not living, they were his babies. 

 

“As far as I'm concerned now, they will all survive and they will all be happy and healthy.” 

 

Donnie smiled and closed his eyes, his breathing steadied into a slow, deep rhythm. 

 

Raph looked up to the eggs. The first five eggs were all about the same size and shape. Then the sixth... it was much bigger and odd in shape. But it looked to be the most healthy egg of them all. 

 

“All you went through. The morning sickness, mood swings, and pain of birth; after all that how can you think about them not surviving?”  Raph whispered to Don's sleeping form.

 

A year later

 

“Yoshi! Dammit, stop hitting you brother!” Raph yelled for the third time. Yoshi stopped and Cadan swat his brother upside the head before running off; Yoshi growled and ran after him. Raph sighed and put his hand to his head.

 

“This is what it was like raising you and Leonardo.” Splinter came up behind him and smiled. Splinter loved being a grandpa; he also loved teaching his most hot-headed son what it is like to be a parent. “I don’t know how we made to be teens then, I’m about to smack both of them.” He growled. Then Donnie came into the room with Yoshi, Caden, and the conjoined twins Nathan and Andrew. Nathan was talking to Andrew about a book they were reading.

 

Being mutants their intellect and development has progressed quickly; but Nathan and Andrew were a lot like Don, who was much smarter then the others. “Dad! Yoshi is being mean!” Caden yelled and Yoshi ran into the other room. Nathan and Andrew moved to sit beside Grandpa on the couch. They picked up their book and began to read. 

 

Don pulled Raph in for a kiss and they heard a giggle. Behind them stood their only daughter, Rosie. Don picked her up and took her to the living room as Yoshi and Caden ran back in. Donnie looked over the family he created. His four sons and daughter are his entire world.

  
"What are ya thinking Donnie?” Raph asked as he laid a kiss on his mates temple. “I don’t want to think. I just want to feel this moment.”


End file.
